Vongola Tantei & Kaitou
by ZeAwsumOtaku
Summary: SEQUEL TO TANTEI KAITOU & MAFIA Kudo and Kuroba have agreed to join the Vongola Family. What kind of Extreme adventure will they have with the Vongola Family?
1. Attention!

**!ATTENTION!**

New Story!

Sequel to Tantei Kaitou and Mafia

This is a Fanfiction story.

None of the characters belong to me except the OCs they are mine.

Enjoy the story.

Please favor and comment each chapter of the story.


	2. Chapter 1 (Who Are You?)

**DOMO!**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Comment on what you think of the story!**

* * *

Conan has everything prepared. Agasa would be keeping an eye on Ran for him, as well as on the Shounen Tantei Dan. He didn't tell the professor where he was going, nor who he was meeting, he might give the old professor a heart attack if he did, nor did he tell Haibara.

He knew well enough the reaction she has whenever the Black Organization were mentioned or involved, and he didn't want to burden her with the news of mafia relationships as well. She had finally begun to live a normal life... Weeell, as normal as her scientific self would let her. Most of the time, she was still working on a cure for Shinichi and herself if and when she needed too, but she also helped the professor every now and then too.

Packing the last of his gadgets and a spare change of Conan's clothes into his school bag, he walks out of his room and towards the door. "I'm going now, Ran-neechan." He chirps. Ran gives him a wave before returning to packing her bag. "Have a safe trip, Conan." She shouts as he walks through the door. Closing the door behind him, he dejectedly walks down the stairs, thinking about what she said.

_Stay safe, me? Hopefully you will be safer Ran. Hopefully you all will. Me and Kaito on the other hand? As per usual, we're putting ourselves straight into the firing line. At least we aren't alone anymore. At the very least I'll have Kaito to watch my back._ He continues to think about the life that he will have, kicking a rock along the pavement. Luckily after so long of walking the same path, his feet know where to go. And he arrives at the street the school is located.

"Conan!" Comes three different familiar shouts. He winces at the volume, and turns to face the Shounen Tantei Dan. They are three people that he would never have met without becoming Conan. But Conan is glad that he met them, it was refreshing to see the children act so silly and carefree, something that he could never be at his correct age. "Good morning guys. Are you looking forward to the weekend?" he asks, knowing that there will be a very long, one sided conversation between them.

With them chattering away in the background, he is free to walk next to Haibara. "Did you manage to make it in time?" he whispers, moving closer to her. Looking around her to make sure no one was watching, she hands a small case over to Conan. "Yes, I did. It took me so long because of all of the resistances that you have built up so far. This one should work, but not for very long. Definitely not a whole day." She gives him a serious look, one of warning.

Conan takes the pill case, a small smile of thanks on his face. "So Conan, what about you? What will you be doing over the weekend?" Seeing the look Mitsuhiko is giving him, Conan takes a step away from Haibara, and continues walking towards their classroom. "Come on, hurry up or we'll be late. I'll tell you on the way"

They make it to the classroom just in time, having time to settle down before the teacher arrives. "Good morning class. I hope that you are ready for another day of learning." she says, looking at all of the faces in front of her. A chorus of enthusiastic agreements rise from the children. "Rise, bow, sit" says the class representative and so class begins.

During class, Conan can't seem to concentrate on the lesson. He stares out of the window, looking at the people and cars outside. Then at the clouds slowly drifts by, Conan tries to make shapes from them but everything seems to have a mafia feel to it. The first cloud looks like a gun, shooting a bullet. The next one looks like a fedora. The final one looks like a corpse, blood pooling around it. Shaking his head, Conan tries to focus back on what's being taught. He looks back at the clock. _Would Kaito hurry up already! I'm going insane here. Kiddy school is bad enough without the anticipation of this meeting._

The clock behind him chimes once, indicating that it's half past nine. As if that was a cue, the madness begins. A woman slams open the door, runs over to him and picks him up. She has shoulder length black hair, curls at the end. She is on the larger side, wearing black triangular glasses, with a purple dress and an orange scarf on. This was how Kudou, Yukiko had dressed when she 'kidnapped' him, before taking him to his Dad dressed as the Knight Baron. They had decided to set him up and pretend that they were Organisation agents, showing Conan what could happen if his identity was found out. It was part of their reasoning to move back to America. Surely a _'come with us, you'll be safer in America' would have sufficed?_

"Oh, Conan. It's just terrible." Comes the loud blubbering. Conan looks stunned, not expecting this outburst. The whole classroom is silent, watching the large woman cry. No one has a clue who this woman is, let alone why she is hugging Conan. The teacher steps over nervously, "Umm, Excuse me... But who are you?" she leans over, trying to find the woman's face. She looks at Conan, who has recovered from his shock by now and is comforting the woman, and raises her eyebrow in confusion.

"K-kaasan, nah Kaa-san, are you okay? What's happened?" Conan asks acting genuinely concerned. There is a collective 'oh' from the class, as the identity of this woman is revealed. "Hey, now. It's going to be okay." Says Ayumi comfortingly, worried about Conan's mother. "Umm, Conan-kun's mum, here's a tissue. "Holding up a tissue, she looks up, hoping that she's of some help.

Conan's mother turns, and smiles at the small girl. "Why, thank you, dear." She sniffs. Taking the tissue, she dabs at her eyes, trying not to smudge her waterproof makeup. "Oh my god. I'm making a scene. I'm sorry Conan, but I have some bad news. Your Father has been hospitalized. I've come here to take you with me to America to see him. We want everyone in the family to be there for him."

Another collective gasp, this time in sympathy comes from the group of 10 year olds. They are all old enough now to know what this means, and all feel sorry for Conan. The teacher takes a step back, hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry Sensei, but can I have permission to take Conan with me? Family is very important." Asks Conan's mother, a hand rubbing Conan's back.

The teacher just nods, feeling sorry for the crying pair in front of her. "Kaa-san, will Tou-san be alright?" Conan asks, voice small, tears in his eyes. His mum just hugs him tightly, before grabbing Conan's bag and leaving the classroom. "I hope next time we meet under better circumstances." She says before closing the door behind her.

The two walked, out of the school yard, toward the parked car in front of them. They went inside and as soon as they closed the door, the car moved and a very familiar face with a huge grin appeared from the passenger seat. "Yo, Tantei-kun~!" Conan was shocked that the person in front of him was Kaito, he quickly took a glance between the person who was disguised as his mother and the person who was suppose to be disguised as his mother. "K-Kaito!? D-Then wa-who!?"

Conan quickly got up and grabbed Kaito's face. "Ouch!" Kaito cried out in pain, Conan started to pinch his cheeks. "S-stooof ich muee!" Conan then started to pull his cheeks, Kaito started frail and his eyes starts to water from pain, "Shin-han, ich muee! Weally muee! Aaaaaaah!"

Conan finally was convinced that the Kaito in front of him is real, he flopped down on the seat. "If you." Conan points at the Kaito in front of him, "Are Kaito, then." Conan looks at the person next to him. "Who are you!?"

* * *

**How was it? Did you like? **

**Leave a comment/Review!**


	3. HELP ME PLEASE!

**!ATTENTION!**

**!EMERGENCY EMERGENCY EMERGENCY!**

**!I LOST MY NOTEBOOK YESTERDAY MORNING AT SCHOOL!**

**All of my FANFICTION IDEAS are in there!**

**If you are in the PHILIPPINES attending JRU please find a BLACK NOTEBOOK and give it to the OSA (Office of Student Affairs)**

**The NOTEBOOK is BLACK with a BIKER (A Person wearing a Track Suit with a HELMET) holding a GUITAR.**

**Both the BIKER and the GUITAR is RAINBOW COLORED.**

**On the FIRST page there is a SCHEDULE of my CLASSES. PLEASE RETURN THE NOTEBOOK!**

**MY CLASS NOTES are in there TOO! **

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME TO READ THIS AND YOUR COOPERATION. **

**YOUR HELP IS VERY MUCH APPRECIATED. **


	4. Chapter 2 (Surprise Guest)

**A NEW CHAPTER! I still haven't found my missing NOTEBOOK.**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story. It's hard to update stories with their idea notebook.**

**I will try to update faster without the notebook.**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**ALSO TRY READING MY OTHER STORIES!**

* * *

Haibara looks at the door with suspicion. It wasn't like Conan to act like that. And no one had ever seen Conan's mother before. In the years that he had been Conan, his mother had only visited few times,l to take him away, but he remained behind instead, or help with destroying the black organization. She had never even been mentioned since then. Anyway, 'Conan' doesn't even have a mother, that woman was Kudo Yukiko. _Why was__ she in disguise? She used to be a famous actress, and knowing how crazy she is, I wouldn't put it past her._

Looking down at her desk, there is a small piece of paper. **I'm not sure how long Shin-chan will be gone, but please tell Kogoro-chan not to worry.** _The transforming pills , a disguised mother as a mother and now this. Shinichi, what are you doing now?_ Frustrated with the detective, she crumples the paper in her small fist, and puts it in her pocket.

* * *

_**Last Time.**_

_**Conan finally was convinced that the Kaito in front of him is real, he flopped down on the seat. "If you." Conan points at the Kaito in front of him, "Are Kaito, then." Conan looks at the person next to him. "Who are you!?"**_

* * *

The unknown person giggled and slowly remove the disguise, "Surprised, Shin-chan~ 3 " A very familiar voice spoke. Conan's jaw dropped at the person in front of him, "Kaa-san!?" Kudo Yukiko smiled cutely and made a peace sign, "Ping-Pong!"

Conan flopped back to seat and used the window as a support for his head while smiling awkwardly as if he was greatly exhausted. "Hahahahahahaha" Conan glared at the laughing Phantom Theif.

Conan mentally accepted that his mother and childhood friend pranked him, he should just let it go... _Wait! Why is Kaa-san here anyway! Does she know about the Vongola!? The Mafia!?_

"Why are you here Kaa-san?" Conan asked curiously.

Yukiko giggled, "Well, Tsu-kun contacted me to inform me that you will work for him! I'm so proud of you! Also I was on my way to the V.F. Corps. then I saw Kai-chan and we talked to each other then he invited me to join him to pick you up!" Yukiko smiled and a sweet aura and flowers appeared around her.

Conan accepted how his mother and Kaito met and made a plan to "pick him up" as they say but it still didn't answer how his mother knew the Vongola and why was she on her way there?

"Yeah, okay, I understand how you became the one to pick me up but why are you on your way toward the **_Vongola_**?" Conan asks.

"Shin-chan didn't you know~? Your mom works for the **_V.F.C._** in the Entertainment Department as a actress." Kaito smiled and spoke in a know it all tone, pissing off Conan but he noticed the emphasized V.F.C and understood that she is not involved with the Mafia business.

"Heeee~ so you work for the V.F.C.?" Conan asks his mother.

"Well~ that's what Kai-kun said just didn't he~ Weren't you listening, Shin-chan~ 3 " Yukiko made fun of his son as she cooed over him.

Conan sighs and looks up to mother with a sceptical scowl on his face. "Yeah, But really? Could you have been any flashier? There is a little thing called Reception, you know. They could have come and gotten me. But Nooooo. You had to burst in and create a scene. I know that I promised to let you do what you wanted, but a little warning would have been nice. I wasn't prepared to cry on cue you know." Conan leans toward Kaito pulled his ear with full force and glared at his mother, giving them some kind of punishment for pranking him and embarrassing him.

"Aww, but Shin-chan, your acting skills were so good. I couldn't have improvised better myself." There's a huge grin of Yukiko's face. "Ouch~! Yeah Shin-chan, you were good! Ou~ Ouuuch~!" After Conan released Kaito, Kaito gave him a grin, that was similar to the one his mother is giving him, one at which Conan looks away disgusted from.

Placing his hands together as if pleading, Kaito mimics Conan's actions from earlier, "_Kaa-san, will Tou-san be alright?_ Oh~. You brought a tear to my eye. You had the whole room in the palm of your hand, nearly all of the girls were crying. You'll have some admirers after that display of affection." Kaito was looking up at the sky, a fake look of passion and dreaming in his eyes, before winking at Conan, and ruffling his hair.

Yukiko comments,"But most importantly, you're out of the classroom, with a legitimate reason for a few days off, in case anything happens. Even the teacher will be lenient after that display." Conan just huffs, since he can't disagree with that last statement.

"Oh, this my stop!" Yukiko chimes in as the V.F.C. Entertainment Department building comes into view. "Shin-chan, hope you would enjoy your tour at the V.F. Head Quarter!"

Conan tilts his head in confusion," What do you mean, the V.F. Head Quarter? Isn't the Entainment Department and the Head Quarter in the same building!?"

"Nope!" Kaito answers, "The V.F. Corps. isn't only just corporation but also a company, industries and enterprise, as well, and has their own head quarter building and as they have many different Deparments with their own building, located at different locations. The V.F.H.Q. is the head quarter of all head quarters of Vongola and that's where we are going!" Kaito winks and gives Conan a thumbs up.

"And~ I work for and have business the Entertainment Department so I don't have to go or the need to go to the V.F. Head Quarter, also I'm not allowed to enter unless I have permission to enter from Tsu-kun" Yukiko taps the tip of Conan's nose.

"So you don't have permission enter from the boss, so you can't enter?" Conan asks and Yukiko nods then he turns toward Kaito. "We can enter because the boss gave us permission and we have business with the Head Quarter?" "Yup!" Kaito answers enthusiastically.

The car pulls up at the entrance of the building, "Alright, you two watch each others back and look out for each other." Yukiko leans in toward her son and kiss him on his forehead and gave Kaito one as well. "And also have fun and enjoy! Bye!" Yukiko leaves the car and enters the building.

Kaito gets out of the car and enters the car and sits at he back seats. "Why are you sitting here!?" Conan asks in confusion. "Well I thought it would be better to talk together like this, face to face!" Kaito smiles and leans his face toward Conan's, their face is so close that the tip of their noses are touching.

"Ok, I get it!" Conan pushes Kaito's face away from himself and Kaito laughs in response. "You think something will happen later on today?" Conan whispers, wondering himself about the meeting later.

"Well. I highly doubt that they'll be throwing us a welcome party. They are criminals after all. But I don't think anything dangerous will happen, not with a Boss like Tsuna there. It's so hard to believe that he's going to become a mafia boss. I doubt that his friends are that dangerous either. Although that Gokudera seemed a little scary. Do you think those dynamites were real, or just stage props?" Kaito turns to Conan, wondering what the detective's view is.

* * *

**(Vongola Family Head Quarters)**

"_**Achoo!**_"

"Are you alright, Juudaime?"

"Yeah, probably just someone talking about me"

"How dare they make you sneeze. _**Achoo!**_ I'll find them and blow them up. They won't be able to escape me!"

"Gokudera-kun wait… come bac… Goku… Stop… st…"

* * *

"Oh, no. They were real alright. I've seen what he can do with them." Conan replies, shivering at the remembrance of the memory.

"What? You've met him before? It didn't seem like it." Questions Kaito, highly doubting that Conan has met either of the Mafioso from Yesterday before.

Shaking his head, Conan sighs, and explains what he means. "That's right. I haven't told you yet. With us trying to escape, and meeting with Tsuna, I never had the time to tell you. When I held Pandora for the first time, I held it up to my eye and looked at you through it." Kaito nods, remembering this.

It was just before Conan went weird. "Well, a beam of moonlight hit the jewel and blinded me. But during that moment, I saw something more. I don't want to say it but… It was as if Pandora gave me a vision of the future..."

Kaito looks at the young detective dumbfounded but Conan continues his explanation. "I... I saw Tsuna using those flames of his, to hover in the sky. It was in the middle of nowhere, there was no chance for it to be like what you did: There was nothing to connect the wires too." Conan waved his hands emphasizing nothing.

"After that I saw Gokudera chuck some dynamite at some guys, and standing tall not affected by the blast at all, as if he was used to it. After that, I saw some men with guns infiltrating a building. There was another flash, and then those same men were bowing in front of Tsuna and kissing his ring." Conan shakes his head unbelieving himself.

"But it was the last thing that I saw, that threw me off the most. On a table top there was this book, the title said: The history of the Mafia. The booked opened and turned to a page marked with this year's date. Can you guess what it says?" He turns to Kaito, eyes serious, but shaking, as if scared. Kaito holds Conan's hand a little more tightly. Conan's speech has been speeding up, and the boy is sounding more frantic with each unbelievable sentence.

To answer Conan's question, Kaito shakes his head. Conan gritted his teeth and answered, "_**Date 2011, with the new additions of a teen detective and an international thief, Vongola Decimo takes his first steps to becoming a mafia boss, and changing the mafia to what it is today: protectors of the weak, where normal justice cannot tread.** _" A pause of few moments.

Conan took a breath and continued, "Can you believe that? Surely, just because we joined, the future won't become sunny and bright?... But it was all so real. No matter how much I want to deny it, how illogical and unscientific it seemed, it was just too real in my head. And something inside me, my detective senses just felt like it was right. So I decided to go join. It can't put me in anymore danger that I am in now." Conan appears to be sullen and introverted, as if there is an internal battle going on inside his small frame.

Kaito leans forward toward the small detective, making their foreheads touch then closed his eyes. "Shin-chan." called the other in a soothing voice.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER!  
****VOTE AND COMMENT! I LOVE COMMENTS! I WANT TO KNOW READERS THINK ABOUT MY STORIES!**

**ALSO TRY MY OTHER STORIES AS WELL! **


	5. Chapter 3 (Hello Shinichi!)

**Domo! Watz Up, Peaps! **

**Today is a holiday in the Philippines, so I decided to update this story! **

**Enjoy the story!**

**P.S. Still haven't found my missing notebook. **

**Filipinos Y U no Help! Well, mostly because they are lazy and also very narcissist. They don't really care about others, only themselves.**

**Anyway! Enjoy the story and remember to review and favor it!**

* * *

**(KAITO'S P.O.V)**

_It must be hard for him. Taking that small step into the grey area. He, more than anyone, doesn't want to cross into the black. He who's sense of justice is so strong. But he's done it before. Crossed the line so true justice prevails. As long as he keeps that mind frame, then he won't fall. I won't let him fall. If I only achieve one thing out of joining the mafia, then it'll to be to make sure that Shinichi comes out the other side whole. Changed, but whole. Even I can't protect him from what's coming. But I can't stop him; he's a man, and can make his own choices._

"I believe you. I didn't believe in this type of magic until I saw the jewel cry. Akako's always going on about her black magic, and now... maybe she's right. Even so, I believe you. If you say you saw all that from Pandora, then who am I to deny it. All the information seems to be right so far. Tsuna is a mafia Boss- he's Vongola Decimo, and you didn't even know that name before the jewel told you. And you were right about Tsuna being able to fly.

They looked pretty bewildered that you knew that. I'm guessing it's not common knowledge… And I trust you too. So if you think that joining them is the right thing to do, then I'll follow you. Like you said, it's not going to make much difference to my goal of getting Justice for my Dad. Think on the bright side, it'll liven your life up a lot. Surely solving murders wasn't all you were going to do your whole life. I think that you've done enough of that. So let's take this opportunity and just go with it." Kaito pours out what's on his mind, hoping his sincerity and honesty will help Conan sort out his own problems.

Conan is still looking down at his shoes, gripping onto Kaito's hand for dear life. But suddenly, the grip loosens, and Conan looks up, a new resolve in his eyes."Your right Kaito. I should go with my feelings. My life needs shaking up a little. And thank you Kaito, for coming with me. It means a lot. Well we're here." The car pulls up in front of a huge building with the Vongola Logo. "This looks like our stop." Conan comments as he eyes the building.

They both gets out of the car and enters the building. The surprisingly the buidling was divided into two section. one side was a hotel and the other was a work place. The place was luxurious and sparkly, like the whole place shows Money, Rich, anything that descibes money, poewr, and wealth. At was like being inside a beautifully decorated castle.

A man came toward them. "I am Nao and I will be showing you to your rooms. You will be waiting in your rooms until Decimo is finished with his work." The two nodded in understandment.

They went to the elevator and the man pressed the button to the top floor. After they arrive to the top floor, the man showed the two to the presidencial suite. The man opened the door for them and they stepped inside, "This will be your room if you need anything, please use the phone to contact the front desk and we will satisfy your needs." The man bowed and handed Kaito the keys to the room then left.

The room is amazing it was like questioning yourself if this is really a room instead of a house. The room has two floors the first room accomodated the frontstep, living room, comfort-room, kitchen, and a indoor swimming with a froyller. The second floor was where the rooms with it's own balcony, comfort-room and the bathroom were.

The place was fully stocked and furnitured that anyone would mistake the place for a house of a filthy rich and wealthy person.

After they looked around the place, they settled down at the living room while the child drank coffee and the teen drank hot cocoa.

* * *

**With Decimo**

**Meeting Room**

"That's we will conclude for today, good day to you all." Tsuna concluded the meeting and left the meeting room.

As he walked alomg the hall a man came toward him, "Decimo, the Magician and the Detective is here."

Tsuna nodded, "Where are they now?"

The man answered, "They are in the hotel room, where you assigned for them to stay."

Tsuna nodded then paused for a moment. "Gokudera-kun, where are the others?"

Gokudera answered enthusiastically, " Hai Juudaime, Lambo is already here with the girls in their hotel rooms. The boxing-baka is the gym right now. Yakyuu-baka is heading this way from Takezushi. Rokudo Mukuro is in his room with Kuromu and the other two. Hibari, right now is going around checking the security of both this section of the building and the hotel section."

Tsuna nodded, "Gather them in the Famiglia Assembly Room."

Gokudera answered, "Hai, Juudaime!" He quickly went to do what he was ordered to.

Tsuna turned to the man, "Tell the two to get ready. I will meet them as soon as the Guardians has gathered."

The man answered, "Hai, Decimo!" the man bowed and left toward the hotel section's reception.

* * *

**With Conan & Kaito**

_Riiiing~ Riiiiing~ Riiing~_

Kaito answered the phone, "Hai... Hai... Ah... Hai... I understand... Hai... De wa..."

After Kaito put down the phone, Conan asks. "Who was that?"

Kaito ansered, "It was the receptionist, informingus that we should get ready. We are going to meet our new Boss."

Kaito snaps his figure then he was surrounded by pink smoke. After the smoke clears, he was wear his usual white suite but the dress was black and his neck-tie was red, the same color of Conan's bow-tie. "Ta-Dah~!" He twirls around showing off his suite.

Conan nods, _Oh shit, look at the time. I've got to take the pills soon or else I won't be okay by the time we get there. _"Kaito I'm going upstairs to get ready." Conan says, getting louder as he rushed up the stairs. Kaito sends a shout of agreement up the stairs before settling down with the book he produced earlier.

Conan walks into his bedroom and locks the door- he didn't want Kaito to walk in. Since this was a formal mafia affair, Conan had found a suit of his (Shinichi-sized) and gotten it repaired and washed a few days ago. He places it on the door of the wardrobe for later.

He goes into the bathroom and grabs a large towel. Taking off his clothes, Conan wraps himself in the towel, before standing infront of the mirror and looking at himself. _A little longer and I'll be back in my normal body._ Smiling at himself in the mirror, he takes the pills. At first nothing happens, Conan just stands there, waiting for them to kick in.

After a couple of minutes, Conan starts to wonder if the pills are going to work. _They have never taken this long before. Their effect is nearly always instantaneous. What if these pills don't work? What if I'm stuck looking like th-_

**Bum-Bump**

The first wave of pain hits. _Ahh, it's just like the first time... It feels like my bones… are melting AHH! _Conan tumbles backwards, knees slamming into the bed and forcing him to fall backwards on it.

**BAM-bump**

Owowowowow. I can't… feel my hands anymore. My head feels like it's going to explode. When I open my eyes all I see is a whirlpool of colours.

**BAM-BUmp**

_Shit. The pain has never been like this before. I know that the pills are becoming less effective each time, but…fuck… I know it hurts to transform, but not like this. It makes the normal pain seem like a pin-prick._ Conan is breathing shallowly and fast, almost hyperventilating. His body is like a rock, tense and still, trying to keep the pain at bay.

**BAM-BUMP**

The last shockwave is worse than the ones before. Conan's hands fly to his chest, his body contracting in on itself with such force, he ends up half off of the bed.

"**Aaaaaaahhh~!" **And with one pain filled scream, Conan falls into the black comforting embrace of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Downstairs With Kaito**

Kaito tilts his head up and towards the ceiling. He could hear noises from upstairs. _Must be Shinichi. But what's he doing? Moving the furniture?_ Kaito just shrugs and returns to reading the book.

"**Aaaaaaahhh~!" **That scream was filled with hopeless pain, as if the screamer thought the pain would never end. That was the scream of someone who was on the edge of tears. And Shinichi never cried.

Faster than lightening, Kaito is flying up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and rushes to the only door with light escaping beneath. Kaito puts his ear to the door, but hears only silence. No sound of a struggle, no sound of a fight, only deathly still silence. Kaito grabs the door handle, twisting violently, only to find it locked. He bangs his shoulder against the door, trying to overpower the stupid piece of wood blocking his path to Shinichi.

"Shinichi!, Shinichi! Can you hear me? Are you alright Shinichi?" he screams, trying his hardest to get to his friend. _Are you alright? Of course he's not fucking alright. Stupid question Kaito!_ He mentally berates himself.

He keeps pounding on the door until he feels a tap on his shoulder. He whirls around, ready to punch whoever is behind him. But there is no one there. Another tap to his shoulder and Kaito takes in a deep breath before closing his eyes.

* * *

**(Kaito's Mind)**

Before he's even fully pictured his room and the paintings, someone grabs his shoulders from behind and forcefully pulls him backwards and down. As Kaito feels himself fall backwards, he stares straight into the monocle of KID. **_"Need some help?"_** he questions, a mad grin on his face. _How silly I was, not thinking of using KID to unlock the door._

**_"Let the show begin!"_**

* * *

**(KID MODE)**

Immediately the door is open, and Kaitou KID rushes through, searching the room for any sign of an intruder. Trained eyes check the windows, before resting on the limp figure on the bed.

There, half covered by a towel is Shinichi, half off and half on the bed. Sweat covers his brows and body, his breathing is rushed and soft, but slowing every second. KID walks over and picks Shinichi up before placing him on the bed._So this is what a 19 year old Shinichi looks like._

There is a tug on his connection- a worried Kaito wanting to take back control._** "Oh fine then. He's alright by the way. Nice body too."**_ KID winks at Kaito before falling backwards. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. He plays football of course he's fit. Let real life begin already."

* * *

Releasing his breath he opens his eyes and sees the state Shinichi is in. He goes to the bathroom and takes a couple of towels, before wetting a wash cloth. He returns to the room, and begins to wipe the sweat off of Shinichi. _What a strain transforming puts on his body. I overheard Ran say once that whenever she saw Shinichi recently, it always looked like he was sick. Well if he stayed conscious through the change, then I expect that he would have. But I have never heard him scream like that before, even when he was shot he didn't scream. He went through all of this pain, just to see Ran, what a lucky girl she is._

Kaito dries Shinichi off, before tucking him back under the covers. He puts the used items in a washing basket, before returning to the detective's side. He hears footsteps outside, followed moments later by a knock on the door. Kaito rushes down the stairs, pats his hair to look more like Shinichi's, and opens the door. Infront of him is a man in a pristine black suit, with a black spotted tie.

These spots are in a straight line down the centre, and come in 7 different colours: Orange, Red, Yellow, Blue, Purple, Indigo and Green. "Why hello, Shinichi. It's so good to see you. Are you ready to go to the Family Reunion?" As the man infront of him says this, he straightens his tie, ring flashing in the light: a ring with the Vongola crest on it. The crest was all over Tsuna's office.

"Nearly, we've got a little problem. Why don't you come inside and I'll tell you about it." Kaito replies, using Shinichi's voice, just in case anyone is watching. He escorts the man in, and makes him sit in the living room. "Shinichi isn't quite ready yet. I'll go and see if he's okay." Kaito rushes up the stairs to where Shinichi is, still passed out.

* * *

**How'd you like the story? Please Review and favor the story! I really want to know how you feel about this story! **

**Reviews encourages Authors to continue their story/ies! **

**Till next time!**

**Be Awsum Stay Awsum!**


	6. Chapter 4 (Vongola Guardians)

**Chapter 4 (Vongola Guardians)**

**Domo! Peaps! Kind of sad actually! I saw the chart for this story. Not much have read or seen this story in this month.**

**I hope more people will read this story. **

**Anyway busy week! I have Final Exam on Monday and National Food Showdown Competition on Tuesday. Very busy week.**

**I should be studying and practicing but tooooo lazy to do it. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Kaito rushes up the stairs to where Shinichi is, still passed out. _Oh, god, there's nothing else to do. I'll have to dress him and hope he wakes up soon. At least he got the suit out ready_.

* * *

**(KAITO'S MIND)**

Another deep breath, and he's standing before the painting. He pushes against the image of himself, and the picture twirls like a dancer, before stopping elegantly at the image of a magician. Once quick step and he enters the room of the magician. Ducking under exploding streams of confetti, and dodging bouncing balls, Kaito ends up next to the Magician. The Magician turns and bows to him. "Heya, I need a quick favour. I need you to do a Quick Change Act for me. I need Shinichi in his suit ASAP. The driver is here to pick us up, but he's still unconscious."

**"Oh, yes 1412 told me about what happened. Don't worry, the show must go on and all that. And what type of magician would I be if I let the show stop. The audience _Must never know anything has gone wrong._**" Both say at once. "I know, I know. Anyway, thanks for this. Let the magic begin!"

Turning around, Kaito finishes off the Magician sentence before falling backwards and telling the magician off. Just before he touches the waiting arms of the Magician, he recites the transfer phrase.

* * *

Giggling, the Magician opens his eyes. He rubs his hands together, looking like a gleeful yet mischievous child. "Oh, what shall I do? I could: dress him up like a woman; I could give him bunny ears; I could give him green hair, or maybe blue to match his eyes." sings the magician. He walks around the sleeping Shinichi examining all of the prospects. A sharp tug on the connection warns him of a telling off, so the Magician sighs, and complies with Kaito's wishes. "One, two, three" upon three the Magician drops a smoke capsule, of non-transferable purple smoke. By the time the smoke has cleared less than half a minute later, Shinichi is fully clothed, and a very pleased Magician standing by his side, holding Shinichi's hand. "Kaito look at these fingers. I'll bet that they'd be good for magic. Do you think we could get him on stage with me one day? Oh, can you imagine pranking him. His face would be so funny. Ouch that hurt Kaito. Okay, okay I'll back off. Aren't you the jealous one, first 1412 and now me. What are you, his boyfriend? OUCH, Kaito I'm going I'm going, sheesh, lighten up will you."

* * *

**(KAITO'S MIND)**

Closing his eyes, he's met with a fuming Kaito. "If I wasn't in such a rush, you would be so dead right now. But I am taking your jacket hostage, including any props, pockets, and roses you have in it. You can practice your magic tricks without it." With a click of his fingers the jacket is gone from the Magician. With a childish pout on his lips, the magician turns on his heels and falls backwards. **"Fine, take the jacket then. Let real life begin already. The sooner you're out of here the better."** The last thing Kaito sees is the magician pulling down his eyelid and sticking out his tongue. "Oh, that magician, and 1412 encouraging it too." Growls Kaito upon reopening his eyes.

* * *

Looking down, he noticed that the Magician also changed his clothes into KID's outfit, minus the top hat, cape and monocle. He gently picks Shinichi up, noticing that his breathing has evened out and his temperature has returned to normal. Then Shinichi stirred and slowly opened his eyes, "Kaito?"

Kaito looks down at Shinichi, smiling as a blush covers the detective's face- he's just realised where he is. Immediately he sits up, nearly knocking Kaito out with a head-butt along the way. "Shinichi! You're awake. I thought that you were going to sleep forever." Yells Kaito excitedly.

"Yeah, well that transformation was the worst yet. Since I've been building up a resistance, transforming has been more painful each time. How long was I out?" Shinichi asks, rubbing his head to get rid of the headache.

"No time to explain! The Mafioso is here! We need to go now!" Kaito shouts as he pulls Shinich toward the stairs. "Woooh, Kaito, slow down!" Shinichi shouts as he was being dragged off by his childhood friend.

Carefully, Kaito and Shinichi descends the steps, then Kaito sticks his head into the living room. The Mafioso hasn't moved from the spot Kaito left him at. "We're ready to go." The man stands up, and walks through the door. He raises his eyebrow at Kaito carefully picking up a bag. The bag was full of gadgets themselves are well made, he doesn't want one of them to go off. It would be great if they darted the driver now. The driver opens the door, and holds it as Kaito and Shinichi walks out. Once the door is shut again, Shinichi take the key out of his pocket. He had noticed it earlier and picked it up before they left. With the door finally locked, they walked toward the elevator.

As soon as they entered the elevator, the Mafioso lit his ring with a Dying Will Flame. He put his lit ring into a hole located at the bottom of the buttons. As soon as the he removed the ring a secret compartment opened that showed more buttons. He pressed the last bottom button. The elevator descended down to the bottom floor. The door opens and kept the door opened, "I'm sorry sirs, but I am not allowed to go on from here. From here you are on your own but not to worry it is a one way path. Please go to the room at the end of this hall, it isn't hard to miss, it is a room with the biggest door in this floor."

Kaito turns toward to Mafioso, "Thank you." Shinichi nods in gratitude. The Mafioso bowed as Kaito and Shinichi leaves the elevator. They walked toward the room that was at the end of the hall. The hall was all white and it was military-base like but more clean and organized.**_ (Kind of like how the base looks like when Tsuna and the other went to the Future)_**At the end of the hall they see a huge door that was beautifully decorated with the Vongola Crest and sees a butler opening the door for them. "Young master Tsunayoshi is waiting for you. If you would be so kind as to follow me." He says bowing to the pair until they entered the door.

Shinichi and Kaito follows the butler enters the door, the door didn't lead them to a room but a corridor. As they look around they notice how expensive everything is. All of the furniture looks antique. Shinichi steps closer to Kaito, feeling out of place here. They follow the butler through a few corridors, before arriving infront of some doors. Those doors open to reveal another elevator. All three step inside, and wait as the elevator descends.

They walk along a few corridors before coming to a familiar one- the one full of paintings. "Do you like these portraits? They are of previous Vongola Bosses. This one here is the Ninth- the current Boss. He lives in Italy though. And this one here is Vongola Primo. Out of all of the bosses, Young Master Tsunayoshi most resembles Primo. All of his guardians are like more lively versions of the first generation. That's why we have high hopes for them. They, more than anyone else so far, will be able to return Vongola to Primo's original design." There is hope in the butler's eyes as he is saying this.

They reach the door, and the butler knocks politely before entering the office. "Sir, they have arrived." He bows before the door, motioning for them to enter. They walk inside, and the door closes behind them. In front of them Tsuna is furiously signing paperwork. "Heeii, there is so much. I don't have a clue where all of it comes from." Shouts Tsuna, in a flurry. He turns and clicks on a laptop a few times, makes a confused face, and clicks a few more times, before looking down at the paper before him. "Arrg! This is wrong! Wait a second guys. I've just got a call to make and then we can go." He picks up the receiver from the telephone on his desk, before dialing a number on speed dial.

"Do you want us to leave the room?" Kaito asks, wondering if they should be hearing this. Tsuna just shakes his head and motions for them to sit down on a sofa behind them. _That wasn't there before. It must have been buried under piles of paper. In fact there seems to be a lot less paper than last time. Maybe Tsuna was having a sort through?_ Wonders Kaito, noticing that a table and the legs of another sofa have appeared.

"Yes Artemis? It's Decimo. I've noticed that there are some discrepancies between file SE4242 and DE5604. Yes, those numbers don't match up. According to the file that I have here the total amount spent should be £452,100 for the first with that figure being taken across into the other one. … Okay, I understand… You'll take it off my hands?... Thank you. Okay Ciao." He puts the phone down before sighing and taking a large gulp of his coffee. Frowning at the taste- it's gone cold- he looks over to the pair. "It's nice to finally meet you Kudo-san. In your right body I mean. Not that I didn't like you as Conan! But I'm not saying I don't like you now, but you're more serious now, not that Conan wasn't serious too." Tsuna blathers speedily, trying to cover his mistake.

Kaito laughs at the stumbling mess Tsuna has become. "Tsuna, it's fine. I know what you mean. It's nice to be back in this body, however temporary." Shinichi smiles at Tsuna, the smile turning sad as he thinks about returning to his smaller body. "And please, call me Shinichi." "And call me Kaito" adds in the magician.

"Okay. Anyway, I'm glad that you two came. Gokudera wasn't too sure, but my hyper intuition said that you would be back. Are you ready to go?" Tsuna asks, walking towards the door. "Hyper intuition?" Kaito asks as they walk out of the door. "It's an ability from my Vongola blood. It's what told me when you were lying. It's like a very active gut feeling that is always right, when I listen to it. It was my intuition shouting at me that made me tell you the truth about the mafia. My intuition also told me to go to the KID heist and save you two." Tsuna answers rubbing the back of his neck.

They stop in front of another door, and Tsuna turns serious. The atmosphere in the hallway turns solemn, and Shinichi and Kaito straighten up. "When you enter here, stay standing in the doorway until the formal bit is over. Don't say anything either. You'll be able to tell when you can again. And I'll warn you again, my Guardians are quite a bunch of people, a little eccentric maybe, but they are my family and I love them all." Both Shinichi and Kaito can see the love in the softening of Tsuna's eyes and the nostalgic smile he wears. Tsuna turns to look at them straight on, and stares them both in the eye. "You know, after entering this room there is no turning back. You'll hear things you don't want to know about, things that will change you for ever. Are you sure that this is what you want?" Tsuna asks his eyes more serious than either Kaito or Shinichi had ever seen before from the teen in front of them.

Kaito turns to look at Shinichi. _I really don't want Shinichi to become part of the underworld, but after the things he has been through, what right do I have to stop Shinichi._ Shinichi turns to Kaito, eyes steadfast, showing he was ready for the consequences that were to follow. Kaito grabs Shinichi's hand and gives it reassuring squeeze. _I'll be here, right by your side through it all._ Both look at Tsuna and nod.

Tsuna looks both of them in the eye, his hyper intuition telling him that this was the right thing to do. He simply nods and opens the large wooden doors to the Official meeting room, light pouring into the dark hallway. Vongola Decimo walked into the room. Kaito and Shinichi, being informed beforehand what to do, stop in the doorway, backs straight, and watch the proceedings.

Inside was an old mahogany table, with large matching chairs on both sides, and a throne like one at the head of the table. Each chair was a different colour, with the fabric of the throne at the top being orange in colour, like the one in Tsuna's office. Sitting in the chairs were 6 people, all in tailored black suits with different coloured shirts, matching the colour of the chair they were sat on.

Shinichi looks at the people before him, and freezes. _I know him, he's alive then. Maybe the others are too. But what's he doing here?_ But Tsuna told him not to do anything during the formal part.

Decimo takes another step into the room and stops. As one the Guardians all stand up, take a large step to the side and kneel, right hand over their hearts, heads bowed.

"Rise Guardian of Cloud, The one who goes their own way" Juudaime intones. Hibari looks up, and then stands respectfully by his seat. Juudaime looks to his left.

"Rise Guardian of Lightning, The one who harshly strikes everything". Lambo raises his head and quickly stands, fidgeting where he stands. Juudaime looks to the middle right.

"Rise Guardian of the Sun, The one who illuminates all" Ryohei practically jumps into the air and stands tall. Decimo looks to the middle left.

"Rise Guardian of Mist, The one that cannot be captured." Mukruo looks up, and slowly rises, taking his time. Once he was done, standing proudly with his chin raised, Juudaime looks at the top right.

"Rise Guardian of Rain, The one who washes away everything." Yamamoto slowly looks up, and gracefully rises to his feet. Finally Juudaime looks at the top left.

"Rise Guardian of Storm, The one that fiercely blows everything away." Gokudera immediately looks up and rises to his feet.

"Sit, Vongola Decimo, Guardian of the Sky, who encompasses all." Say all the others at once. Vongola Decimo walks to the throne and sits.

"Sit Guardians of Vongola, who protect us all" orders Juudaime. At the same time, they all take a step to the side and sit down.

* * *

**HOPE YOu Enjoyed it!**

**Review Review Review! PLease Reviews Encourages writers to update more chapters!**

**Till Next time! Be Awsum Stay Awsum!**


End file.
